The dinner is served for two
by Grinya
Summary: When Rhett came to Ireland, they both knew they would reconcile. They've missed each other horribly, but who would be the first to take a step towards? My first attempt of the fanfiction. Please, comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of that!** **This is my first humble attempt of writing fanfiction, so I hope you won't be very strict judging it. Also, I apologize in advance for any linguistic or stylistic mistakes - I'm not an native English speaker, nor do I live in an English-speaking country.**

 **Okay, speaking about the piece itself, this is just another version of the ending of "Scarlett". But it's rather based on the movie, than the book version. So, it means, R. and S. do not have to flee at the end. And they conceived Cat in the beach hut, as it was shown in the movie, not on the beach itself, as the book reads. I guess this would give them more time and space, and comfort to...well...enjoy each other's company. So, the plot suggests these two haven't been together for four years or so, so cannot imagine it being anything but strongly M-rated. :)**

 **Of course, your comments and reviews are very welcomed and appreciated.**

Once Cat was asleep and Rhett gave the last glance – full of adoration and tenderness – at his little daughter, they went downstairs. The dinner had already been served and the servants left to their quarters. They sat at the table and got to eating. In silence. It was their first dinner together in four years or so, when there were just two of them. They had so many things to say, but even more things to be silent about. Rhett was the first who spoke:

The cream is really good here. Don't remember any better cream…Not back to America, not even in Europe. – he took a little more.

I'm glad you like it. – "God, what a stupid remark. Well, his is no better", thought Scarlett. She looked at him just for a short moment. He'd changed. Like a lot. Well, their last conversation in Atlanta. Heartbreaking…Devastating. He was different. He looked older and was obviously unfit. Well, no surprise, given how much he had drunken then, trying to sink his lost. His! Bonnie was her daughter too, for God sake! Then in Charleston, he was slim and gracious again, but this seal of sorrow never left his face. Now it's been gone. It doesn't mean the wound is healed. It never will be. But time is the best cure, isn't it?

Rhett leaned over the table to get some salt. For a brief moment she could look under his shiningly white shirt. His taunted body…She felt the wave of heat rolling over her. She skipped the breath. Not one…She couldn't breathe at all. She wanted to touch him. Desperately. Right now. To run her hands from his strong broad shoulders down his chest. She felt her womanhood getting hot. "If he took me right now, I would feel THAT right away". That. She didn't have a chance to ask him about it. She couldn't imagine she would ever be able to discuss her most intimate feelings with anyone. But she needed to know. After all, it's Rhett Butler who made her feel that, so it's his responsibility to enlighten her.

The memories flooded her mind. His arms, so strong and muscled. His skin is smooth and swarthy. His touches are tender and caressing. His touches…He was touching her everywhere. There too. He was touching her secret place and it was so wonderful. And when he entered her – so large, hot, and firm, she couldn't help a moan. She was thinking about their intimacy in that small hut on the beach as of an episode of a fairy tale. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure it'd really happened. Well, since she had a baby after that…It had, but…And now Rhett was here, across the table.

At this very moment Rhett was doing his best to control himself too. Scarlett has always been an open book for him to read. And the chapter he had a chance of enjoying right now, was very exciting. What he could read in her face now, was pure desire…Lust, even. Her absent look, half-opened lips, deep breathing, rosy cheeks. He knew she must be picturing their intimacy in the beach hut. It was their last time together. And it was so overwhelmingly wonderful he couldn't believe he had the gut to sign the divorce papers. She was so eager in giving herself to him. Hugging him so tightly, weaving he legs around him, welcoming him deeper and deeper. And now she is just there, across the table. And she wants him. "If I touch her between her legs she will be wet…She will be so wet". The idea made him hard almost immediately. If he stood from the table now, his arousal would be more than obvious then. He had to think of something else and calm down.

"Damn, we are doing that again. – thought Rhett gloomily. - That stupid game. We both lost it last time. We wasted seven damn years of our lives because we were scared and insecure. Neither of us wanted to say his or her true heart. We pretended we do not care, instead. And then we wasted four years more. God...Katie. I could have been with her all those years!" He took every effort to understand Scarlett's reasons to make a secret out of the existence of their little girl. But it wasn't working right now. He was mad. He was so mad at Scarlett. Things could have been so different. Of course, madness was mixed with admiring and adoration. She'd been through a lot. She had to do it all by herself. And where was he? Divorcing her…Remarrying after just several month, and pretending a happy husband of another woman. Pretending, there is no place for Scarlett O'Hara in his life anymore? Yes, she had her reasons indeed. He had to be close, to take care of her, to rub gently her round belly, to bring her the best doctor in the world when the time came, to hold her hand and to be the first or among first people to hold their baby. She would want that – this time she would. He knew that. But he wasn't there.

\- Thank you for keeping her. For keeping Katie. – he said suddenly even to himself.

\- I don't understand you, - Scarlett was extracted from her lustrous thoughts and it felt as if being dropped to the ground.

\- I think you do.

\- What? God, no… I would never… - she felt tears in her eyes. He is going to hold it over her head forever. Well, she said that once, said that aloud. And of course things like that are never forgotten. But he should have known her better. Or he may not know what kind of person she is now. How could he… -

\- I would never do that to – she gasped – Bonnie… Never. I just was so stupid back then. I said so many horrible things I'm sorry about now. So sorry – her voice was mere a whisper now. – I adored Cat from the very first moment I found out about her. And then…when you divorced me, – she lifted her chin proudly, as if accepting this challenge again, - I loved her even more. Because she was yours…And mine.

Rhett felt the cobweb in his throat. She loved the baby because it was his. She went through it all to have his baby. He suddenly remembered those horrible days after Scarlett's fall. Dr. Mead warned them against having another baby sooner than two years. And Scarlett got pregnant with Katie sooner. Could there be any complications? They haven't talked about that yet.

\- Tell me about the day she was born…Please. I know you're not comfortable discussing such things. But maybe in just a few words. Please.

Scarlett smiled – Do you have any idea what it is to give birth to a swarthy little girl at Halloween night, in Ireland?

Rhett smileв with his eyes. - Is it a good sign? Or a bad one?

\- Well, if things went in their normal way that could have been a good sign. – She got a little sad and serious now. Rhett's heart sank. - But when the old witch cuts you half to get the baby out of you… - Scarlett stopped. She had very vague memories about that part of that night. Column told her what he could understand and see. Misses Fitz added some more, but obviously didn't want to go into further details. That made Scarlett think things were worse than she could imagine. Rhett read her emotions and it was too much to bear. He was up to his legs and next moment Scarlett was in his embraces.

\- I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.

They were just standing in the middle of the dining room near the table for some time. Her head on his broad chest, his arms and hands soothing and comforting.

-Wait, did you say "a witch"? - It was her Rhett again, mocking and teasing.

Scarlett smiled broadly.

– Yes, and a real one.

\- You do believe now in witches and wizards, and fairies, my dear Miss Practical Mind. You have to be urgently retrieved from Ireland.

\- Will you bother retrieving me, Mr. I love Irish cream? - she asked flirtatiously now.

They were still standing in the middle of the room. His hands on her upper arms. Too close to think of anything else right now. They were standing and looking into each other's eyes.

\- If you do not kiss me right now, Rhett Butler…

And next moment his lips seized hers. God, she almost forgot how wonderful, joyful and sinful his kisses are. His tongue in her mouth…And she was responding to him. She will show him how much she wanted him and will make him sorry for missing all those years of being with her. Rhett didn't expect that. Her tongue, touching his…He was ready to torn her gown into pieces right now and to take her - fast and hard.

His vague memories about their night after Wilks's birthday told him she doesn't really mind being possessed, doesn't mind them both being insane and savage. But he couldn't spoil the moment with such savagery. Rhett suddenly felt her small warm hand slid down his naked torso. His shirt was unbuttoned and she was feeling him, caressing his body. It wasn't like Scarlett at all. She was never an initiator of their intimacy.

Apart from those few times when she was trying to seduce him in Charleston, marching around in her shimmy only. These were very awkward attempts that flattered him of course, but he couldn't help smiling…Thus infuriating her almost immediately. And there was that one time when he nearly lost his mind and only God knows how he managed to tackle his emotions and desire. She was ready to go to bed, when she found out they had to discuss some details about their plans for the day to come. It wasn't an excuse, he knew that. It really mattered at that moment. So, she knocked at his door, apologized proudly and didn't step over the threshold, standing in the door frame and talking in a very cold manner. He was quite sure she had no idea back then that the light from the outside made her night gown to be seen through. She had no idea he didn't see a single piece of cloth on her then, and it was only her wonderfully cut silhouette that he couldn't take his eyes off. She asked simple questions which required simple answers…Sometimes, just yes or no. But Rhett was trying to make things a little more complicated – to make her stand there longer. She got cold soon and he could see her erected nipples. He imagined how firm they should feel under his tongue. He wondered whether she is going to like it – again – when he caresses her breast. She did last time. He knew she did.

-Rhett? – it seems he got a little lost in his thoughts. – You do not like what I'm doing?

Scarlett looked upset and confused.

\- I like…I do like every touch of yours. – He pressed his lips against hers again and now they were both lost in this wonderful kiss. Then he kissed her long neck and pull down the cut of her dress. She gasped when his tongue touched her nipple. She felt as if the fire of passion ignites her completely…She wanted him. She couldn't wait another minute.

\- Rhett,….Oh..Rhett, please…I want you..so much..now… - she couldn't believe she was saying that aloud. She pulled his shirt down his shoulders and her hands stopped on the belt of his trousers. Should she be so bold? Could Rhett think she did that to other men and so gained some experience?

\- I will help you, okay? - Rhett's voice was soft and deep, and thick with passion and desire.

In a second the trousers were on the floor. And her eyes grew bigger when she saw the full proof of his arousal. He was still in his underwear, but it was hiding nothing. And right now Scarlett didn't care anymore what Rhett would think. She wanted him inside so much….She wanted to feel his manhood penetrating her. She got even closer to Rhett and rubbed against his body. She felt his member rubbing against her too… And then she heard his low moan. Rhett was enjoying it. The music to her ears.

\- We won't make it to the bedroom, right? - Rhett knew the answer before he asked. He wanted their first night in four years being long and perfect. But this could probably wait until their second night.

\- I hate this dress. And… Could you just help me to get rid of my pantalets? Let the dress be… It will take us forever to take it off. Could you? – She was mumbling, moving her hands up and down his body, driving them both crazy.

\- At your service madam. –Rhett whispered to hear ear, and within a very short time Scarlett felt that her tender flesh was naked. She didn't know how Rhett managed to do that so quickly. She wasn't sure her underwear could be used again. She didn't care. Rhett stopped for a moment. And then felt her with his finger. She was so ready for him. As he predicted, she was so wet. He knew once he enters her, he could come after just several strokes. He put his thumb on her bud and slid the finger inside. She's be longing for his touches for so long. She closed her eyes and was enjoying his fingering. She knew that the wonderful climax, the explosion of the feelings…the wave, that covers the whole universe was close.

\- Rhett, please…please…I want YOU… - he was now naked. And she saw his erected member. She hesitated for a moment, but then stretched her warm hand and touched the tip of his shaft. Rhett skipped the breath and closed his eyes. Touching him aroused her even more. He was so hot…his member was even hotter. And it was smooth and firm, and now seemed even bigger than she could remember. It was obvious that either of them couldn't wait another minute.

\- Scarlett, if it's now and here, we should adjust to what we have. - She looked at him wondering what he should mean. – Trust me, will you? –Scarlett couldn't understand what he was about. She trusted him and she didn't care much too, at least until Rhett turned her around, bend her, rested her upper body on the table, and pulled her skirts above. Won't she be able to see his face? Good God, was he going to take her…

\- Ooooh….- she gave a deep long moan, when Rhett entered her. From behind. Her guess was right. And she couldn't imagine that… – Ohhh… - he withdrew completely, penetrated her again and then stopped. It was beyond the real world. There is no such fantastic feeling here. Scarlett felt that his member grew even larger or it was she who got tighter and coined around him now.

By that time Rhett knew they were both close…She was so hot and tight, her wetness was so welcoming. He was holding her thighs, and caressing the smooth skin on her butt. He wanted to spank her. Or kneel down and lick her between her thighs, to taste her juices, to make her come into his mouth. But taking her in this position, from behind, was already too much for the beginning. For their new beginning. Even when they had those two crazy nights – he didn't dare taking her otherwise. The lady was not supposed to enjoy her marital relationships - and Scarlett did. Rhett was sure about that. She had no idea about what was happening to her body – so she couldn't fake her orgasms. And it was more than one in that small fishmonger hut after their very unfortunate sailing. But taking the wife in the position other than a very traditional one was too much. He wanted that, of course, but he knew that she would never agree.

He made several more strokes – deeper and deeper, to the center of her womanhood. With each stroke she was getting tighter around him…And then she started moving unconsciously towards him too. He gripped her thighs firmer, directing her slender hot body towards him. She coined around him. The idea of making her come brought him to the edge himself. He felt her body and her inner muscles tensing. Soon she gave a long moan, tried to hold it, covering her mouth with her own hand. And then she reached her climax and started spasming around him. This brought him over the edge too and he couldn't hold it back any more – he started coming inside of her. Rhett was holding her close, suppressing his own moans of pleasure. They froze for a moment, catching their breaths. Then he turned her around and kissed her lips. He felt they swell a little…She must be biting them not to be too noisy. Ballihara could hide no sounds. "The servants have just had quite a performance" – Rhett smiled to himself.

\- I love you, Rhett. – She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

\- I love you too, Scarlett. – He was kissing her messed hair.

\- I cannot stand, my knees are trembling. – She confessed quietly.

\- They should be, my love. They should be. – He was satisfied with the idea she liked their intimacy that much.

\- And I also need some water to wash. - Her cheeks blushed, as she felt his seed running down her inner thighs.

\- I can help.

\- No, no, I'm fine. I can do that myself. – She smiled shyly. Yes, they were making a very passionate love right now and her body made no secret to him, and it hasn't for years now. But it would have been too much. Everything has already been too much. She sat down, feeling heavy and blissfully tired.

A very amusing idea suddenly crossed Scarlett's mind and she giggled.

\- What? – Rhett couldn't help smiling looking at her shining face.

\- Well, well, well, Mr. Butler…After so many years you've finally got what you wanted. I'm not officially married to you, and we've been together like the husband and wife. And it means…

Rhett got her idea and laughed out. – All dreams come true, my pet.

\- I'm your mistress now. Your. Mistress! - she smiled. Then she frowned. - Do you know what it is? To be known for sharing the bed with the man who is not your husband when you're in Ireland? I will be burnt on the bonfire…

\- You shouldn't worry about a thing here. I took some steps to prevent burning you on the bonfire – he smiled. - We discussed the issue with several elder men in the pub yesterday, and they will surely share this idea with their wives and thus with the rest of the world.

\- You discussed our intimate life? Are you kidding me?

\- What? No, why would why?

\- What did you say then?

\- I said that our hearts and souls were united in church. We were blessed by God. Do any lawyer's papers mean anything to God? Can they change His will and blessing? I myself truly believe they cannot. Not even Henry Hamilton's.

Scarlett laughed happily - You're genius! God, it's just…brilliant, Rhett Butler…I would never exploit that!

\- I guess it also gives me the pass to your bedroom. I do not like the idea of sleeping alone, knowing you're sleeping next door. Not again. Never again, you hear me?

\- Don't you even dream…- She murmured seductively.

Suddenly, her eyes sparkled again, she narrowed them a little, and looked at Rhett frowning.

\- You once dared claiming, Mr. Butler, that 300 dollars is too much for the night with me. – She made a strict face. – What would you say now? Was it worth it?

Rhett made her stand up and kissed her eyes and cheeks.

– Every minute is worth three hundred, Scarlett.

She stroked his hair and stood tip-toes to reach his lips.

– With three hundred for a minute, I'm afraid you will have just a penny left by the end of the week, Mr. Butler.

\- Is this a threat or a promise? – he smirked. - I do not mind anyway. We will survive. I'm sure you have some money left, don't you? – he was teasing her again.

\- Oh, yes, I do, thank you very much. – she laughed cheerfully.

It was late night, when they got to Scarlett's bedroom. This was the new chapter in the book of their life. They both hoped it would be very different from the previous ones. They will both do everything it would.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still panting, trying to catch their breath. This night was amazing, overwhelming, and sinful. From the moment they made passionate love downstairs at the dinner table, it was like a complete craze - they just couldn't stop loving each other, holding each other, giving and taking, kissing and caressing. During this night, Scarlett learnt about the intimate life more than during all those years since Charles took her virginity when she was 16. It was not only about her body, but about Rhett's body too. She was overwhelmed to find out that touching his member arouses her immediately. And that it arouses him too, of course. She didn't go further than that. Yet. But she knew that there is the whole life ahead.

Rhett was astonished too. He couldn't dream of Scarlett letting him do things he did to her. He couldn't dream she would ever touch his member, would be striking it gently. Well, if being honest to himself, he had dreamt, and of more than that. But he never hoped even one of these dreams ever came true. But here she was - his Scarlett, coming around him again, bringing him to the heaven and back. They both realized why they were craving for each other so much, why they couldn't stop making love. Both of them were terrified it was just a beautiful dream. And once they fall asleep, and then wake up - they will find themselves in the empty beds, thousands miles away from each other.

Rhett tucked Scarlett closer. She was smiling with a relaxed blissful smile.

\- I think we should get some sleep. - Rhett said.

\- I'm almost asleep myself. - Scarlett covered her mouth with a palm and yawned. - But before that, may I ask you something?

Rhett heard she got a little confused, shy even. Could she ask whether he loves her? Why would she doubt that?

\- Of course, ..honey.

Scarlett smiled to herself. There was just a second-long pause before "honey". He was struggling not staying "my pet".

\- How do you call it? Does it even have a name?

\- "It" being...?

\- This...mmm...pleasure. When I...and you...This thing. The peak. - Scarlett hated herself for blushing.

Rhett chuckled, but decided that it's not a good time for witty remarks and teasing. He wanted her to learn things about herself, first of all. Didn't want to scare her off.

\- I think doctors would call it "orgasm". But usually one just says he or she is coming. Or wants the other person to come. - Rhett leaned over Scarlett's ear. - Like I want you to come every time we're together in a private way.

She hid her blushing face in his shoulder and sighed happily. Rhett suddenly became serious.

\- And I'm sorry, truly sorry you never experienced that when we were living in Atlanta. Not until that night. I know you were close several times, but you never came and I can imagine what a disappointment it was for you. That whole thing.

\- Oh, I was struggling it back! I know now how silly I was. But I thought it's the wrong thing, that I was enjoying our marital relationships. I was raised on very different ideas. And I just thought that I had had too much champagne, and it's all wrong, and I was going right to the hell.

\- Champagne...It just relaxed you and you stopped worrying about things for a moment. Anyway, I'm sorry, Scarlett. I promised you fun, and you didn't get it.

\- I'm sorry for being stupid about that all. We could have enjoyed our time in the bedroom long ago. And things would have been so different, right?

\- If it still was just until Bonnie was born, that wouldn't have changed much. But I realize, you would think twice before kicking me out of your bedroom if you'd enjoyed our lovemaking as much as you did...tonight, for example.

\- I regretted about kicking you out as soon as after several weeks. But you would be the last person I'd admit that to. If only I knew you cared for me...

\- God, how two grown-up people could have been such fools?

\- We will make amends, right? We still have so much time ahead. The whole life. You, me, Kat. - Scarlett looked in Rhett's face. - I wish it's always been you, Rhett. No Charlie, no Frank. I sometimes think -what if I went totally crazy and had given myself to a complete stranger in the library in Twelve Oaks? I know you would have been so tender, and delicate, and patient. You would never be clumsy or awkward, - she sounded sad now. - You would have never hurt me.

\- Like they did?

\- Oh, Rhett. I do not really want you to listen about my life with two other men.

\- I do not want imagine you being with other men too. I do not want you to think it means nothing to me. But I want you to share...You can tell me anything you feel you want to tell. They were hurting you, right? Stupid fools.

\- Charlie...After so many years, being a grown-up woman, I now realize - Scarlett's voice turned into a whisper now. - He merely raped me both times we'd been together. - She felt Rhett's arm tensed under her head. - Of course, I wasn't fighting, or screaming, but he knew I didn't want it, he knew that. It was all so horrible, humiliating, endlessly painful. I know he didn't mean it, didn't want to hurt me, or make it all like that. I think he was sorry about doing that to me.

\- Had Frank Kennedy ever forced himself on you too? Did you have this misfortune to be married to three men who... - she felt his rage, at himself, first of all.

\- No, Frank had never...Oh, Rhett, how could you even compare that. That night was...Our night..It was so wonderful, I wanted you, you know that! I couldn't be overexcited in the morning, of course, but not because of the night itself, but because I woke up alone.

\- It will take me a life to beg you to forgive me for the things I'd done in Atlanta. - Rhett was serious and distracted now. His thoughts were far away. Scarlett knew he was thinking about the consequences of that night. The idea brought the tears to her eyes - their baby - she was sure it was the boy. Their son could have been 5 years old now. And Bonnie...Oh, it hurt too much. She broke the silence.

\- So, Frank...he was trying to be kind. And it only happened once a month, or in 5 weeks. It was still painful. And I felt used and discarded. Every damn time.

Rhett frowned. - Let's stop here. I want to make them die, again, for what they'd done to you - they made you hate the marital relationships. They were intimidated by you in the daytime, and were treating you like a piece of a furniture at night. Charles Hamilton was just a boy, but Frank, God damn it! He had so much time to gain some life experience. To become the real man!

\- Not every man in the world wants to gain this experience with...you know. Oh, yes, YOU know... - Scarlett sat on the bed. She was obviously annoyed. Then she looked at Rhett, drilling him with the eyes. - Can you tell me something? Be honest, will you? How many women you've been with? Besides me and...Anna. Besides those you were married to? Can you even count them? How many?

Rhett stretched his arm and stroke Scarlett's naked back gently. He saw goose bumps one it and was pleased she reacted to his touches like that even being angry with him.

-Why would I count at all, in first place. Do you think men make a kind of a list?

\- Many? - he heard jealousy in her voice.

\- It depends on what "many" implies here. Anyway, I do not know why you need this. I'm with you, and I love you. There could have been many in the past, but I want the only one in the future. You.

Scarlett stretched on the bed tucking to the Rhett again.

\- Say that again, - she murmured.

\- I love you.

She turned her head and kissed Rhett in the lips.

-I love you too, Rhett.

For several seconds they were looking in each other eyes just enjoying the moment. Rhett broke the silence.

\- So, my dear miss O'Hara. You had those thoughts about being intimate with a complete stranger, with all those people in the house. Couldn't imagine your head holds such sinful ideas. But I have to admit I was thinking about it too. More than once.

\- Oh, you had such dirty fantasies about me?

-Oh yeah, my dear, in many charming details.

\- You're horrible. - she giggled.

-But if we pretend it all could have happened for real, that would have been a really bad idea anyway, you know.

\- Why? Bad timing? We were all alone in the library, the girls had a snap time, the men were busy discussing the war. I think we had at least an hour, before anyone started wondering where we were. And the couch in the library was quite comfy. You were having a rest on it. Was it good enough for two? - Scarlett looked at Rhett seductively.

\- Sounds like a plan! - Rhett laughed. - Perfect timing, you're right! But after my visit to Twelve Oaks, I was not back to Atlanta for more than a year. When I was back to ruin your reputation at Atlanta bazaar, you already had Wade. And our life experience shows that even after one pleasant encounter you would most likely get pregnant.

\- Oh, I haven't thought of that. You're right. And when you're back...Well, our life experience shows that you would most likely marry me, for the baby. Right?

\- That wouldn't have been for the baby only, even back then. - he admitted. - But we wouldn't be received anywhere. Well, it has its own charm, of course, but think only - you wouldn't have a chance to boast your new gowns. Torture! - Rhett was teasing her again. - The only way out would be to move to Europe and have a fresh start.

\- Do you think it would work? Frankly? - Scarlett entertained the idea of how their life could have been if she had given her virtue to Rhett.

\- I guess yes. If you had been brazen enough to give yourself to me on our first meeting, that would mean your feelings to...someone else hadn't mattered to such. So, it could have worked. - Of course, if Mr. O'Hara didn't kill me for what I had been doning to his daughter while he had been discussing southern gentlemen beating Yankee in one day.

Scarlett giggled. - I cannot believe we even discuss that.

Rhett kissed her temple. - I never dreamt we will ever speak about anything like that. I'm happy we do. And we should sleep now. I want to make proper

acquaintance with my daughter, starting tomorrow morning. I need to keep up with you. And overtake you at some point.

\- Never happen.. - murmured Scarelett, almost asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. I first thought of my story as of a completed one shot piece. But then I felt there are more things to tell. So, here is Chapter 3. Please, please, comment and tell me what you think.

In the morning, Rhett entered the dining room, dressed in his usual manner – casually, but always impeccable. The servants, chatting around, stopped talking and turned their heads towards him. Rhett smiled and greeted everyone. In a minute, there was no one there, except Mrs Fitz.

She gave a cold look to Rhett and nodded silently. She loved and admired Scarlett. She adored little Cat. So, she cannot accept the man, who abandoned his pregnant wife to marry someone else – this was what Column explained her. Not that way, but she figured it was something like that. And he was so heartless, he not even once visited his beautiful little daughter, not even a Christmas card, no birthday presents. How could Scarlett forgive him that? Can she be so much in love? Think only, she nearly gave her life away to bring their baby into this world, the baby, who resembles her father so much. And the father had never appeared back then. And now here he was. Smiling, getting access to Mrs. O's bedroom right away. Mrs. Fitz knew Scarlett was proud and stubborn, and not really a forgiving person. So, this kind of Scarlett's behaviour was something Mrs. Fitz couldn't apprehend.

\- Good morning, Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

\- Mr. Butler. – she answered in a dry formal manner, A little too formal and too dry.

\- Is Cat awake?

\- Yes, sir. And she's already had her breakfast.

Rhett paused for a moment.

\- What does she usually have for breakfast? What does she like most?

This question seemed a little confusing to Mrs. Fitz. She didn't expect it from such careless and irresponsible father as this man.

\- Well, she likes oatmeal, and a big mug of sweet tea, some honey, scrambled eggs. She likes milk too.

\- Thanks. I'll remember that. – he smiled to his thoughts, - And where is she now?

\- She was going to Grain. She's probably there now.

\- Grain?

\- Yes, sir...she's...well...Cat's friend.

\- Is this a girl who lives not far from here?

\- I'd better be... – Mrs. Fitz frowned. She didn't like that Cat was so close with this...She didn't even let her think the word "witch". – Grain lives in the wood.

\- Excuse me, where?

\- In the wood.

\- Has Cat gone there? Alone? Good Lord, are you kidding me? With so many people in this house, why she was let go there? - Rhett couldn't believe his ears.

\- She always does. Miss Scarlett let her. She doesn't mind.

\- Doesn't mind a little girl going to the wood, alone? - Rhett felt he's getting furious.

\- It's quite safe, sir. And why would you care, after all? - the last words slipped from Mrs. Fitz' tongue. It was too late to take them back.

Rhett stopped and looked into the woman's eyes. It was a cold look, but straight and confident.

\- I care, because I'm her father. And I worry, because my daughter has a friend, who god knows why lives in the wood. She goes there alone. I believe I have the reason to worry. – his voice was ice-cold, but deep and calm, just like his look.

\- I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it that way.

\- I'm sure you did. But I don't think Miss Scarlett or myself should give a detailed explanation to everyone here about the circumstances of our private life and particularly of Cat's birth. We are her parents, and three of us are the family. Is that clear, ma'm?

\- Quite clear, Mr. Butler, sir. Quite clear.

\- Will you be so kind to spread this information among other staff in the house? May I hope for not being asked the same question – why would I care – by other people here?

\- Sure, sir. And I apologized, and I meant that. I didn't want to interfere with anything. It's just...- Mrs. Fitz suddenly felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't be quiet. Not her. - Mrs. O' is a family for me too. And you have no idea what she had gone through to bring little miss to this world. She needed you, called you... – Sorrowful reprimand was hanging in the air.

Rhett pulled the chair and made a gesture, inviting Ms. Fitz to sit down.

\- Scarlett won't tell me much about the night Cathie was born. Will you?

Mrs. Fitz looked at him. He was serious and focused. No anger or annoyance because of her words. He did want to know. She sat down and started telling him about that night. Omitting too graphic anatomical details, but giving a thorough picture of what was happening. She was watching Mr. Butler's face sometimes. He must be a really good poker player, she thought. His face was emotionless. But his eyes were giving him away this time. He did care. And Mrs. Fitz saw he cared too much to bare listening sometimes.

\- So, when Miss Scarlett opened her eyes in two days, it was like a miracle. It was the happiest day, - she ended up her story.

\- So, the old wise woman Grain is Cat's friend now?

\- Yes. Not that any of us in the house, except Miss Scarlett, like it, but Miss Cat is a little stubborn thing. It's very difficult to bend her when she's determined.

Rhett leaned against the back of the seat and smiled more to himself.

\- Why would she be stubborn, indeed.

\- Well, taking after her mother, I suppose. – Mrs. Fitz liked this man more now. She felt he had his reasons not to be here for all these years. And felt that Mrs. Scarlett knew about these reasons and that is why was so forgiving. She also realized that if that her suggestions about the reasons were true, then Mr. Butler's somehow covering Miss Scarlett and doesn't want to use these reasons as an excuse. This was something she would respect him for. One day, maybe.

\- Well, I have to admit, stubbornness is our family feature. – he smiled. – Could you tell me how to get to Grain's house, Mrs. Fitzpatick? Or hut, or whatever she lives in? I think it's time for me to pay her a visit. After all, I owe her the lives of my two favourite creatures of all.

Mrs. Fitz smiled, sincerely. It was so difficult to resist this man's charms. Miss Scarlett didn't even try, though. Miss Fitz was thankful to heavens for her good ear. Otherwise, she could have entered the dining room last night at most inappropriate moment. Dining room. Good Lord, what they were thinking about?

\- I'll give you directions, sir.


	4. Chapter 4

**At this point there seems to be some mixture of movie and book events.** **The idea that the lady back then could have been imprisoned for the murder of her lover, go through a trial with so many witnesses and then be released and live her normal life is simply ridiclous. She would have never be accepted anywhere and would need to leave as far as for Australia, for instance.** **So, the book provides more realistic, however quite boring plot.** **So, I'm taking some details from the movie, but definitely not murder and prison thing. And I don't like this riot thing at the end of the book. So, they're not the part of my story. I hope it doesn't make it very confusing now. Anyway, please, please, review and comment!**

Mrs. Fitz gave quite clear directions and the way to the wood didn't seem so dangerous for Cat any more. Rhett was strolling along a wide path, enjoying a fresh air which could almost be drunk rather than breathed. The emerald green around reminded him of Scarlett's eyes and he got a weird idea that Scarlett's roots and her eye colour could somehow be connected. Of course, this theory had no real proof, as Mr. O'Hara was blue-eyed, just like his Bonny. Or rather Bonny – like him.

Thinking about Scarlett's eyes, Rhett suddenly had a major flashback from last night and felt the hot wave rolling down to his groins. He could almost feel Scarlett's taste on his lips. She let him...She let him caress her with his tongue. And she came so fast, Rhett couldn't help a smirk.

Scarlett almost jumped on the bed.

\- Oh, is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong? - she looked confused.

He pulled he close and they stretched on the bed.

\- You're perfect. It's just... – he was struggling for the words. Rhett was careful with picking right words, not to offend her, not to make their lovemaking intimidating or repulsing for her, again. Besides, he couldn't really believe whether it's all true, and not some wonderful dream, or the lunacy Scarlett had temporally developed. The Scarlett he used to know would most of the time hide herself under the sheets and would be petrified to expose even her bare shoulder. Of course, those two memorable nights proved she could be a more eager participant. But now...she was a wanton woman, open to new things. Well, still a little awkward, but it had its charm too, as Rhett entertained the idea she hadn't been with many men or with no men at all during her time in Ireland.

\- It's just what?

\- Your body is so responsive. You're full of endless number of surprises, my dear. – he kissed her lips, then her neck, shoulders, going lower and lower.

\- Oh, Rhett, you do not mean again...Ooooh...- it was exactly what he meant.

The memories were very distractive and Rhett decided to focus on his way. He soon saw a small hut off the track. It was hard to believe a little girl could be let go here all by herself. He wanted to believe Kathie wasn't endangered going here. Scarlett was so obviously crazy about their little girl. She wouldn't let her do something dangerous. Rhett's heart clenched. "Our little girl".

He climbed the porch and knocked at the door. He heard fast small steps and Cat welcomed him inside.

\- Grain, Rhett has come. – she took his hand. – Rhett is my father!

\- Of course, he is your father, girl. Even blind could see that. – Grain's voice was low and somehow soothing. She didn't bother standing up and looked at Rhett up. – The man with the heart of lion and the seawater, running in his veins.

\- Hello, Ma'm. Why thank you for your kind words. Let me get to the point at once. I know that neither my wife or my daughter were likely to survive if it were not for you. I cannot thank you enough for saving their lives. And if there is any way I can express my appreciation – anything – I'd be very thankful if you'd let me know.

\- I like O'Hara. And your girl too. I like Cat more, of course. She says, we are friends. – Grain gave Cat a small smile, but old women's eyes sparkled with tenderness. – O'Hara lets her come here. – Grain looked directly to Rhett's eyes. – And it's save to come here. Nothing bad can happen to the girl here, when I'm around. You needn't worry.

Rhett didn't like and didn't really believe the stories about reading minds, psychos, who see the future, ghosts and so on. But this phrase caught him. Could she possibly know he worried? Or was it just a good guess – well, of course, he is not familiar with the details of their life here. He is entitled to worry if Cat goes to the forest alone.

\- Now go there and sit down. I'm gonna make you tea. – Grain pointed to a rough stool, standing at the table. Rhett took Cat and sit down with his daughter on his lap. He couldn't help enjoying the sweet scent of her black hair. He was holding her close and his heart would skip the beats out of overjoy.

Grain stood up with difficulty.

\- Do you want to help me, Cat?

\- I want to sit with Rhett a little. It's nice to sit so high. And it's warm. And he smells nice. – Cat yawned and rested her head on Rhett's arm.

\- You told me he is your father. So, you can call him "Father", why don't you? - Grain looked at Rhett. He smiled back.

Cat turned her head and looked at Rhett too.

\- May I call you that?

\- Of course, precious. I do hope you will call me that.

\- And may I call you "Pa"? Those children, who have fathers, call them Pas quite often.

Rhett kissed her forehead.

\- You have the father too, Kitty-Cat. And of course, you can call me Pa or whatever you like. And I will always be with you – to protect you, to give you things you need or want, to help you, to love you every day of my life till my last gasp. – Rhett knew it was a little too emotional. But it was still very difficult for him, even for him!, to control his emotions while with Cat. Her very existence was such an overwhelming fact...And she resembled him so. It was just too good to be true after all the losses.

The water was boiling and the tea, the herbal one, was almost ready.

\- Cat is gonna be fine. She will live a long life. You and O'Hara...there is no need to go insane about protecting her. I know why you would want to. But don't. She will be fine, you hear me?

Scarlett most surely shared with her, Rhett thought. Grain delivered her baby, so she must have shared about other babies. And about the accident. Or was Scarlett unconscious by then? He remembered every word of what Mrs. Fitz had just told him. And he still remembered that drive to run upstairs, hug Scarlett and Cat, and hold them forever after. What would he do, if Scarlett didn't make it? How for God sake would he live further? Her cousin, father Column, knew how to find him in Charleston. He would send him a telegram. And Rhett felt unwell, thinking, that one day he could have been delivered a telegram, saying that Scarlett died in childbirth, that she sacrificed her life, bringing their wonderful baby to this world, because she loved him so much, and she loved their baby more than her life. What if they both didn't survive? Rhett shook his head. He must not think about that. Everything ended up well. They will now fix everything together. Three of them.

The door squinted.

\- May I join your nice company? – Scarlett said joyfully.


End file.
